


Five Stars, Would Shag Again

by EmmyAngua



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competition, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyAngua/pseuds/EmmyAngua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, the penultimate task isn’t to seduce an heiress, it’s to seduce an agent. Merlin assures the final three that the agent is chosen entirely at random. </p><p>So of *course* it’s Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stars, Would Shag Again

None of them are shocked at the idea of a honeypot mission. Even Eggsy, who came into the process somewhat unprepared, knows that a beautiful woman is number one on a secret agent’s to-do list and they’re all more than eager to get her done.

 

It’s a topic of conversation that the group falls into in the calmer moments between drownings, parachute jumps, and drills.

_“I bet they’ll video us, the dirty fuckers,” Digby had said, when it was first discussed._

_Charlie, stretched out on his bed with his hands behind his head, has smirked across at Roxy. “I think we should all be allowed to watch Roxy’s performance. It’ll be motivational for us all.”_

_Roxy, who’d been on the floor finishing her nightly sit-ups, had climbed to her feet and given Charlie a sickly sweet smile._

_“If it’s motivation you want, get them to play ‘God Save the Queen’ during yours: it’ll help the poor girl while she’s thinking of England.”_

 

Now, months later, with Merlin sitting in front of them like the world’s scariest sexual health teacher, the concept isn’t quite as funny. Their entire future rests on one shag and - unless the mark is very open-minded - only one of them can win.

 

Not that Eggsy is complaining about the task. Wanking isn’t easy when you’re sleeping in a dormitory and there are cameras everywhere.

 

Merlin hands them their envelopes.

 

“Now I’m sure you’re all expecting a beautiful heiress…”

 

He pauses. Eggsy glances across to the other two, who are both displaying perfect poker faces.

 

“…but where’s the challenge in that? Often the people you’re working against are just as well trained as you and already onto your tricks. So this task is going to test your ingenuity and charm.”

 

He pauses for effect again.

 

“You’re going to seduce a Kingsman.”

 

The reaction is instant.

 

“You fuckin’ WHAT?!” (Eggsy)

 

“There’s no way in _hell_ I’m-“ (Charlie)

 

“Which one?” (Roxy)

 

Merlin holds up a hand for silence. He’d never be so undignified as to smile, Eggsy’s sure, but the way he’s _not_ smiling suggests there’s more misery ahead.

 

“Now, every time we run this challenge, an agent is picked at random. Even they don’t know they’ve been chosen, although they tend to work it out pretty quickly when three feral candidates start nibbling at their earlobes -”

 

There’s a groan of horror from Charlie, quickly stifled by Merlin’s glare. This is still a competition and they’ve been given a task, so Eggsy reckons that anyone who doesn’t suck it up and get on board is gonna be out that door pretty fast.

 

Eggsy smirks. “Should be a piece of piss, public school twats all love a bit of cock.”

 

Inwardly though, he’s working out worst case scenarios. He’s not met many of the other agents. What if they’re all ugly fuckers? Maybe Harry’s the exception rather than the rule.

 

_What if it’s Arthur? He’s not sure he could shag Arthur, even for this job…_

 

“How do we, uh, prove that the deed has been done?” Roxy asks delicately. “Do they report to you afterwards?”

 

“Maybe they fill out a scorecard.” Eggsy mimes writing and puts on a posh voice. “’ _Charlie is an excellent example of an arse, but unfortunately he doesn’t put his to any use… see me after class._ ’”

 

Charlie sneers back. “ _’Eggsy once again proves the rule that shagging the poor might look fun in porn, but in real life you wake up with a bad taste in your mouth and fifty quid missing from your wallet…_ ’”

 

“Settle down,” Merlin rumbles. “It’s simpler than that. As part of regulations every Kingsman carries three condoms at all times. They’re Kingsman issue, change colour in the presence of STDs or poisons, and – most importantly - they each have a sequential serial number on the wrapper.”

 

He consults his clipboard. “The first wrapper’s code ends in ‘01’, the second in ‘02’, and so on. You have twenty four hours to complete the mission. If at the end of it you do not have a wrapper or - if you’ve all been successful - you have the third, you’re out of the running.”

 

They all nod and Roxy speaks up, this time with a slight frown at the envelope in her hands. “You said it was random,” she says. “So it could be _any_ agent? Even the one who put us forward?”

 

“That would be unfair!” Charlie says. “If someone gets their sponsor they’ll just _give_ them the condom wrapper and bin the rest…”

 

“In which case you’ll learn a valuable lesson about luck and the role it plays in every mission,” Merlin says brightly. “So, open your envelopes.”

 

For all the friendly and not-so-friendly competition between them, they share a doom-laden glance before they rip open their envelopes and pull out the glossy image.

 

Eggsy forces himself not to react. Charlie and Roxy don’t recognise the agent in the photograph – _why would they?_ – but Eggsy knows that face all too well.

 

It’s a candid picture, probably taken from security footage, and underneath it is one word.

_Galahad._

 

Eggsy is probably supposed to be delighted, Harry will be all too happy to help him win this task, but he’s not.

 

He’s been given a mission to shag someone after months of enforced celibacy, and it turns out that his mission – _and yes he fucking will choose to accept it_ \- is to shag the person right at the very top of his wishlist. Only Harry is going to cheerfully refuse to let him actually do any shagging and send him on his way with a pat on the head and a smirk.

 

It feels like the universe is playing a joke.

 

Or if not the universe, someone much closer to home.

 

When he’s sure that Roxy and Charlie aren’t looking, Eggsy gives Merlin a fucking death glare. Merlin’s response is steely blankness.

 

 _Chip._ Eggsy remembers. _Shoulder._

 

 

\--

 

 

One of the many advantages Eggsy now has is that he – unlike the others - knows where Harry is. After Harry had come out of his coma they’d given him a slightly more comfortable room and, though Harry is mostly recovered, he’s been making use of it frequently. Eggsy’s never been inside, but he knows where it is.

 

He waits until Charlie is taking a shower and Roxy is out walking her dog, then slips out of the room. With any luck he’ll be finished before the other two realise he’s gone.

 

His plan is simple. Horny or not, he ain’t shagging Harry tonight. He’s not going to strip, or drop to his knees, or think about the way Harry’s gentlemanly protests will fade on his lips the second Eggsy runs his tongue along his cock…

 

He’s just gonna get the condom and leave.

 

He’ll go back to the dorm, and use that condom to have the most obnoxiously loud and decadent revenge wank ever to be caught on security footage. It’ll be a protest. He wants that image scarred onto Merlin’s _brain_.

 

Then tomorrow, after he’s won and he doesn’t have to do it for the competition, he’s gonna go back to that room and give Harry an insight into Eggsy’s vault of sexual fantasies. If they put the effort in he reckons they can get through all the things he wants to do to Harry in a few months. The list of things he wants Harry to do to him might be an ongoing process.

 

He reckons that - after this little test of his self-control – that list might double in size.

 

And _Christ_ … speaking of doubling in size… he better reign that other problem in before he bursts in on Harry. Maybe he should have had the wank first.

 

He takes a deep breath and knocks.

 

“Come!”

 

Eggsy pauses, takes _another_ deep breath, and doesn’t think about Harry saying that while fucking him roughly enough to make Eggsy scream…

 

Inside Harry is sitting on the couch, unruffled as always. It’s late evening and he’s still in his suit (navy blue, white shirt and specks of gold on his pale blue tie), reading the newspaper. He’s used to Eggsy entering without knocking and so he merely removes his glasses and offers Eggsy a seat and a whiskey.

 

Eggsy remains standing, but has a policy of never turning down expensive booze. Harry gets up to pour and Eggsy’s eyes fixate on the second most interesting thing about the room.

 

“Fuck me Harry, is that a four poster bed?!”

 

Harry looks behind him, as if he’s only just noticed the bed the size of a small nation taking up most of the space. It’s got curtains around it and is so high off the ground that a springboard would be useful to get into it.

 

“I suppose it is,” he says mildly. “It’s an original feature of the building.”

 

“Man, I always wanted to sleep in a four poster bed,” Eggsy says, which is true. He used to watch The Muppet Christmas Carol a lot as a kid.

 

Harry replaces the decanter in the drinks cabinet. “If this is your attempt at seduction, Eggsy, you’re going to need to improve your technique.”

 

Eggsy gapes, because he’d actually just been distracted by the bed.

 

“No way - I ain’t –“ He narrows his eyes. “How do you know about the competition?”

 

Harry returns to his chair. “Because I was a candidate too. It’s a standard part of the training, every agent has at least one colleague they can’t quite look in the eye.”

 

For the first time a horrible thought occurs to Eggsy.

 

“My dad-“

 

“He succeeded, yes,” Harry says.

 

“So he – he cheated on my mum –“

 

Harry inclines his head. “He did his job. He also lied to her about his career, his wage – that ‘insurance’ payout after his death would have set you both up for life if your stepfather hadn’t got his hands on it – and nearly everything else about his life. As will you.”

 

Eggsy looks at the carpet for a moment and then, with a wrinkled nose, he looks up. “It wasn’t you that he-?“

 

“No. This is the first time I’ve been given this dubious honour, which I discovered when I found Merlin’s enthusiasm for my staying at HQ for the weekend to be unusually high.”

 

“We don’t have to do nothin’ if you don’t want,” says Eggsy, which isn’t quite as firm as the refusal he’d planned, but then again his plan had been formed before Harry pounding him into the mattress of that four poster bed became his newest sexual fantasy.

 

“I- I just figured that, as my mentor, you were the person I should come to for advice. So _if_ I hypothetically mentioned that I had plans tonight, you _might_ hypothetically do the responsible thing and send me on my way with a stern talking to about safety and – hypothetically – one of your condoms…”

 

Harry inclines his head. “That seems a sensible plan. But what if – hypothetically – I pointed out that being the chosen agent for this is one of the perks of the job and I’d much rather you earned it the traditional way: by dropping to your knees, crawling over here, and opening your mouth.”

 

He sips at his drink, and smiles mildly.

 

Only a constitution formed by this competition process stops Eggsy dropping to his knees and crawling over to nuzzle at Harry’s groin like a desperate man.

 

Instead, because he’s fucking amazing under pressure, Eggsy narrows his eyes. “Is this you trying your Harrow tactics to take the piss?”

 

Harry chuckles. “You’re terribly easy to tease. Of _course_ I don’t expect any such thing. I can give the condoms away if I choose to, and as your mentor I am allowed to show favouritism. Here.“

 

He reaches into his pocket and retrieves the silver packet.

 

Eggsy edges forward, half expecting it to be a trick. He snatches the condom rather hastily and pockets it.

 

“Right. Uh. See you later.”

 

Harry waves him away, already picking up his newspaper. Eggsy turns and moves towards the door, but it feels like he’s wading through treacle.

 

The idea of coming back tomorrow suddenly seems far away. If Harry had felt any tension between them, this would have been the perfect moment to act on it. Instead he’d acted like he hadn’t noticed, as if the idea of fucking Eggsy was as unthinkable as trainers with tweeds.

 

His hand hovers over the handle.

 

Fuck it.

 

He turns around.

 

“So we ain’t talking about this… thing… then?” He waggles his fingers between himself and Harry. “You know? _‘Pretty Woman_ ’ and ‘ _My Fair Lady’_ and that _massive_ hard on I had after you took out that pub full of people?”

 

Harry, composed as ever, merely folds his paper and places it on the coffee table. “You were doing so well at delicacy until just then. And no, I hadn’t noticed that last one. As I said, it had been a long day.”

 

Eggsy grins, triumphant. “So you noticed the other stuff?”

 

For the first time Harry looks unsure. “Perhaps I have an… interest…”

 

“You fancy me,” Eggsy translates.

 

“And perhaps I would have liked to pursue matters-”

 

“You want to bang my brains out. And – what - now you’re turning it down when it’s being offered to you on a plate?”

 

“Eggsy, you must see that any behaviour of that sort would be deeply inappropriate, and even if it weren’t I wouldn’t sleep with you because of a challenge.”

 

Eggsy already has an answer for this. He holds up his hands innocently.

 

“What challenge? The challenge is over, I’ve won.” He takes out the condom from his pocket and holds it up. “Anything that happens now is separate. And, mate, you work for an agency that is literally ordering their candidates to shag their superiors, I don’t think inappropriate matters anymore.”

 

Harry sighs. “Eggsy, I knew your father-“

 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t fucked up, it’s just that it don’t matter to me.” He lowers his voice, in an attempt to copy Harry’s seductive orders earlier. “So how about - wiv no obligations between us - I go over there and give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had and then we go to that fucking amazing bed and you turn me over and bang me hard enough to make it shudder? Course, a blowjob and a shag will require condoms and – oh look – you still have two left. And because I’m responsible and because I don’t want no one else shagging you – ever - then I _might_ just happen to tidy up the wrappers and dispose of them. I _might_ give the second one to a good friend of mine, and I _might_ toss the other in the bin… and Harry I really ain’t talking fuckin’ hypothetically here.”

 

“Eggsy…” Harry’s voice is deeper than ever and Eggsy hasn’t missed the way his hand is threatening to shatter the glass in it.

 

“Yeah Harry?” he says, his own voice hoarse. Harry can’t have missed the truly impressive erection that his jumpsuit is failing to hide.

 

“Get. On. Your. Knees.”

 

“ _Yes_ Harry,” he sighs happily.

 

\--

 

 

Eggsy settles himself in between Harry’s legs but for a moment he makes no move. He just looks up at Harry’s heavy-lidded eyes and enjoys the anticipation.

 

Slowly he lets his hands reach out and rest against the firm stomach beneath the pristine white shirt and slides it up, up, until his fingers hook around the knot of Harry’s tie.

 

One tug later and Harry is leaning forward to press his lips to Eggsy’s mouth and they kiss, him sitting between Harry’s legs yet barely touching him. It’s chaste and yet somehow unspeakably dirty.

 

And fuck, Harry’s as good a kisser as Eggsy could have hoped.

 

Eggsy slides his fingers into the hair and the base of Harry’s neck and with the other hand his trails his fingers, feather-like, down Harry’s neck. He feels Harry’s breathing increase and the pulse under his fingers jumps.

 

Eventually, reluctantly, Eggsy ends the kiss and presses Harry back in his seat so that he can admire the erection currently adding an interesting feature to the cut of Harry’s suit.

 

He runs his hand over the bulge and enjoys the way Harry moans. His eyes are closed and he’s tense with need. Eggsy can’t wait to make him melt.

 

He cocks his head to one side, his hand still teasing Harry’s clothed erection.

 

“So… if I ruin this suit… just how much trouble am I in?”

 

Harry doesn’t even open his eyes to reply, and his voice is matter-of-fact, if a little strained.

 

“This suit is bullet proof. One of the delightful benefits is that it takes more than semen and saliva to ruin it.”

 

God, this place is fucking awesome.

 

“Epic,” hisses Eggsy, and – all gentleness gone – he reaches up to fulfil one of his many fantasies. He rips Harry’s shirt apart.

 

Buttons fly everywhere and Harry’s firm chest is exposed, pale and taught, with small pink nipples and a smattering of dark hair.

 

Harry – somehow still dignified – dips his head to look down at his own chest in surprise.

 

“The shirt, on the other hand, was quite ordinary. I’m going to have to explain that damage when I get it repaired.”

 

He doesn’t seem to mind though, not when – seconds later – Eggsy’s tongue is encircling his nipple and his head is thrown back and he’s moaning like he ought to be.

 

Eggsy’s sleight of hand skill comes into play here. In one deft movement he’s undone Harry’s belt, opened his fly, and plucked the second condom from Harry’s jacket. He pulls away from his teasing of Harry’s chest and admires the cock before him: not porn standard in size, but still impressive in its erect form. He’s going to fucking enjoy impaling himself on it later.

 

He strokes it experimentally and makes a show of popping the condom in his mouth to slide it over Harry’s cock. It’s not actually something he’s done before, but this place is all about testing your skills in the heat of the moment. Harry watches him through half-lidded eyes and gasps as Eggsy takes him in his mouth fully. Eggsy withdraws torturously slowly and looks down and the straining cock with a half-smirk.

 

“The condom ain’t changed colour then,” he says.

 

Again, Harry struggles to sound as calm and self-assured as normal.

 

“Yes, that would indicate we are both free of disease.”

 

“Glad we established that,” Eggsy says.

 

He yanks the condom off and chucked it over his shoulder before immediately sinking his mouth back down onto Harry’s cock. The sudden heat and sensation makes Harry yelp and buck up, but Eggsy forces his hips to still and goes to work, withdrawing slowly at first, sucking hard, but increasing until he’s moving at the pace of a hard fuck and Harry is shouting, hands tangled in Eggsy’s hair.

 

He wants to finish Harry like this. He looks debauched, still mostly dressed, with just a ‘v’ of skin from collarbones to cock on display. But Eggsy has plans, and unless the Kingsman carry their own brand of Viagra he needs Harry to cool off rather than jizz himself down Eggsy’s very willing throat.

 

It’s a crying shame, because Eggsy wants to see it. He wants to yank Harry free of his trousers and be able to bite and tease his inner thighs as his flicks his attention between sucking Harry’s cock and circling his hole with his tongue…

 

But his own cock is straining in his jumpsuit and he very much wants to free it and let it see some action. In fact that may be the understatement of the fucking century: he’s seconds away from humping Harry’s shin.

 

Eggsy pulls away and stands, leaving Harry gasping like a drowning man at the loss of contact.

 

One of the benefits of the jumpsuits is that they’re easy to get in and out of, but they don’t make for a particularly appealing strip show. Nevertheless Harry hungrily watches as Eggsy toes off his shoes and peels the jumpsuit off, leaving him in only his boxers, which are failing to hide his own straining cock. Harry is transfixed and Eggsy enjoys the way his hands clench at the cushions at the view, clearly restraining them from reaching down and touching himself.

 

Eggsy naturally tortures him a little more by swaying his hips as he pads forward to climb into Harry’s lap. This time Harry pulls him down for a hungry kiss and his hands wander Eggsy’s body. The combined sensation of Harry’s hands sliding underneath the fabric of his boxers to cup his arse, alongside the rough sensation of the fabric from Harry’s suit against his almost naked skin is almost too much for Eggsy to bear. He lowers his hips to grind his hard bulge against Harry’s leaking cock. The hands on his arse pull him in harder, and once again he’s temped to finish it there and then and come in his pants in Harry’s lap.

 

But he wants so much more.

 

He lifts his hips up again and breaks the kiss to whisper into Harry’s ear.

 

“So, what do ya think of my seduction skills now?”

 

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Harry pants. “In fact, I – ah – think it’s time I got to show off some of my own.”

 

He’s half trembling with need in Harry’s lap. “You really don’t need to seduce me.”

 

“What would you _like_ me to do?”

 

Eggsy grins.

 

“I’m gonna go over and sprawl on that really fucking amazing bed, and you are gonna show me how a Kingsmen removes a bespoke suit…”

 

“And then?” Harry asks.

 

“And then you can doing whatever you fucking like to me.”

 

“With the emphasis on ‘fucking’?”

 

Eggsy climbs free from Harry’s lap. “That’s up to you.”

 

Meaning, of course, _‘yes, yes, fuck me Harry, fuck me hard.’_

 

He goes over to the bed and throws himself on it. It’s slightly too short, but fantastically wide and the sheets feel amazing against his aroused skin. He wonders if this is what a Kingsmen suit would feel like against him.

 

Harry doesn’t follow straight away. He seems to be taking a few moments to recover himself and when he stands, he does so with elegance despite the painful erection he’s sporting.

 

He looks fucking filthy, with his shirt open, his trousers resting low on his hips, and his tie hooked over his shoulder. When he looks over at Eggsy, Eggsy remembers the expression Harry had had back in the pub. Restrained. Calm. Completely confident and with no hint of how easy it would be for him to take that entire gang apart.

 

Eggsy can’t wait to see what it’s like to have Harry take him apart.

 

“The first lesson,” Harry says in his lecturing voice, “is to always respect one’s clothes, whatever the circumstances. Which means putting them away properly.”

 

He takes off his jacket and brushes it down with his hand and walking – with a careful gait – to the wardrobe.

 

The utter fucking… _tease._

 

Eggsy watches as Harry – still turned away from him – removes his shoes, trousers, and finally lets the boxers hanging around his hips slide down, giving Eggsy a lovely view of his arse.

 

Naturally the bastard takes his time hanging the trousers and the suit up while Eggsy is seconds away from rolling over and dry humping the bed because Harry Hart is naked except for a torn shirt and a tie and minutes away from banging his brains out.

 

Feeling he has to take charge of the situation somehow, Eggsy leans over to open the bedside table drawer.

 

“What on earth are you doing?” Harry asks, finally turning and beginning to tug at his tie.

 

“Casing the joint,” Eggsy replies, holding up the bottle of lube he’s just found. “This Kingsman issue too?”

 

Harry looks at it in surprise. “No. I think that’s Merlin’s idea of a joke.”

 

Eggsy grins to himself. _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… all is forgiven._

 

He raises a brow. “Are you seriously going to go and hang that tie up too?”

 

“I was planning to, yes.”

 

Eggsy wriggles out of his boxers and tosses them onto the floor. He reaches down and tugs at his cock.

 

“Harry, you got a naked man in your bed wiv a dripping cock and a bottle of lube. Do me a favour… throw that fucking tie across the room and get over here.”

 

Harry almost growls.

 

He scrabbles at the tie – which does indeed go sailing across the room – and chucks his ruined shirt to the floor before launching himself at the bed.

 

Eggsy whimpers as he finally feels Harry’s naked flesh flush against him. Their mouths meet and Eggsy pushes his hips up, letting their cocks grind against each other.

 

Harry pulls away to bite at Eggsy’s neck.

 

“I – believe – you said I could – ah – do anything I wanted to you?”

 

“So long as it involves your cock, yeah…” Eggsy hisses in response, his body shuddering at the bites.

 

“Turn over then,” Harry orders and Eggsy can’t move fast enough.

 

Harry pulls him up so that he’s on his knees with his arse in the air and his shoulders and head dropped down onto the pillows. In that position it’s virtually impossible to hump the bed and relieve the pressure building in his cock. His hands can offer no relief as Harry places them firmly on the headboard.

 

Eggsy isn’t nervous – he’s so turned on he can barely think – but there’s a spike of something in his gut at the first cold touch of lube against his arse.

 

It’s not like he’s done this a lot: only once, with someone who was as inexperienced as he was. It had been weird and uncomfortable at first, but then out of nowhere it had suddenly turned electric.

 

He’d wanted to repeat the experience, but the guy had wanted to forget it and it’s far easier to be comfortable with his bisexuality here, in the home of the self-confident elite, than it was back on his estate. If his mum had found a butt plug in his bedroom he’d wouldn’t have had to worry about dying of embarrassment, because Dean would have already killed him.

 

He just wishes he wasn’t quite so new at this.

 

Harry’s left arm strokes Eggsy’s back and he focuses on the sensation instead. _Remember how good it felt last time,_ he tells himself _. Imagine how good it’s gonna feel when it’s someone who knows what he’s doing. When it’s Harry._

 

And god - his hisses in pleasure as Harry easily works him open and slides a finger in - Harry knows what he’s doing. This time there’s no discomfort, just those confident hands sliding across his damp skin and first one, then two fingers moving shallowly inside him. It’s not enough, he wants more.

 

By the time Harry teases him open enough to work a third finger inside Eggsy is thrusting back onto the fingers. Harry says nothing, just continues to let Eggsy keen and gasp with only the slightest murmurs of pleasure. Occasionally the hand against his skin disappears: Eggsy guesses Harry is touching himself at the sight.

 

He imagines it, slick with lube and just inches away from him, and waiting any longer is suddenly torture. His own cock is fully erect again and throbbing against his stomach.

 

“How can you be so fucking calm,” Eggsy pants. “ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Harry’s fingers suddenly thrust in harder than they have before, filling him and then disappearing in a way that makes Eggsy’s body scream in frustration but his mind light up with pleasure at the knowledge of what has to come next.

 

“I may sound calm,” Harry says softly. “But please don’t turn around, because I assure you I am anything but.”

 

Naturally Eggsy twists around, looking over his shoulder.

 

Harry’s skin is flushed pink, the tip of the erect cock that Eggsy can just see is indeed slick and dark, but it’s Harry’s eyes that hold his attention. He’s kneeling over Eggsy and looking at him with a heated expression that makes Eggsy want to stay like that, to hold that gaze as Harry fucks him.

 

But this isn’t the right position for that and he’s almost glad: the way he’s feeling, if they made eye contact with Harry inside him, he might cry and tell Harry that he loves him.

 

Instead he looks at Harry beseechingly.

 

“Please Harry…”

 

Harry nods a fraction and Eggsy drops his face back down onto the pillow, happy to let Harry do anything if he just gets inside him –

 

Harry’s two hands move to Eggsy’s hips, gripping them. Eggsy can feel the slightly slick fingers against his skin and he quivers with pleasure when he realises that they’re trembling slightly. Harry wants this as much as he does.

 

Eggsy pant’s. He can’t wait any more, he can’t, he-

 

_-oh god!_

 

The tip of Harry’s cock presses into him and meets resistance for only a second before pushing in easily. It makes Eggsy yell out in pleasure: this time there’s no discomfort or awkwardness, just intense pulses of pleasure rushing through him and sweeping along his needy cock.

 

He needs to touch himself, but he doesn’t want this to end, he wants this to go on forever.

 

Harry adjusts the angle of his shallow thrusts and Eggsy can do nothing but bury his face into the pillows and thrust his arse higher in the air to meet him. Harry’s cock is sliding against his prostate and Eggsy can’t make words anymore, just sounds-

 

“Mah – uh – nuh!”

 

“Harder?” Harry asks in a shaky voice.

 

Eggsy screams ‘yes!’ He doesn’t think he actually makes a word, it’s just a noise, but Harry gets the message. The first thrust is long and slow and he keeps it going for a while as Eggsy vocalises his pleasure, but soon his hips snap forward harder, so that Eggsy feels the pounding inside him and the slap of skin meeting his arse, and all he can do is scream.

 

He’s not even able to touch himself at his point, is certain he’s going to come from the fucking alone. Harry’s close too, he’s making noise now, shouts of delight that sound like he can’t quite believe what’s happening to him. His fingers are so tight against Eggsy’s hips that Eggsy’s gonna be bruised –

 

Eggsy has to see him. He has to.

 

He twists around to look over his shoulder again. It’s not comfortable, but Eggsy’s body is too full of endorphins to care and it’s worth it for the glimpse of Harry lost to the world. Harry’s eyes are closed and his body is damp with sweat, he’s gasping for air like a desperate man. When his eyes snap open and meet Eggsy’s it’s too much.

 

He thrusts harder, so hard that Eggsy falls forward, his cock slding against the damp sheets and Harry is on top of him, hands suddenly everywhere, touching and grabbing.

 

“FUCK! FUCK!”

 

He’s coming inside Eggsy’s arse, his thrusts suddenly slicker and it’s going to send Eggsy over the edge too. He humps the sheets desperately, wailing as the pounding from Harry becomes erratic and then slows.

 

No – no – he needs Harry to –

 

Harry withdraws.

 

“Fucking – fuck – fuck you!” Eggsy yells.

 

He’s still moving: Harry grabs him and flips him over onto his back.

 

Eggsy doesn’t care what he must look like – the world’s biggest slut probably: cock weeping and begging to be fucked – but whatever it is, Harry growls and throws himself forward, mouth covering Eggsy’s cock.

 

Eggsy screams, he’s too far gone now to even notice, and the mouth around his cock is all he needs. He unloads himself down Harry’s throat and Harry keeps working him and sucking him until his screams are a sort of keening weep.

 

When it’s over, Harry rolls off him and flops down next to him. They pant and stare at the canopy of the bed.

 

There is no way on earth that that was a normal fuck. That was the Olympic level of fucking, the sort you only get with one person.

 

It’s all he manages to think before he’s sliding into sleep.

 

 

\--

 

 

He wakes to a pointed ‘ahem.’

 

The room is dark, aside from a lamp next to the bed, and Harry must have stayed conscious long enough to pull the sheet over them: which is very lucky because he’s not quite sure he could have survived waking up to find Roxy Morton standing over him with his cock on full display.

 

She’s wearing a grey silk robe, tied around her middle, but otherwise she looks perfectly normal.

 

Harry is awake now, groggy, but alert.

 

“How on earth did you get in here?” he demands.

 

Roxy shrugs. “The door was unlocked.”

 

Rational thought is starting to return to Eggsy. “How did you find us though? You shouldn’t know where Harry was staying.”

 

“I asked Merlin where Harry was. Sometimes the simple solution is the best.”

 

Eggsy nudges Harry. “See, this is what a four poster bed is for, we should’ve closed the curtains.”

 

Harry ignores him. “If you are here to seduce me, Miss Morton, I’m afraid you’re too late.”

 

“Are you sure?” Roxy says. “Because I came prepared, if this changes your mind.”

 

She opens her robe revealing some very expensive, custom made looking underwear. They’re silver and sheer… Eggsy can just make out the dark nub between her legs and the pale pink nipples peeking out of the dangerously low cut bra.

 

It’s so amazing that Eggsy, who has just had incredible, completely satisfying sex and who feels for Roxy like a brother, is *still* instantly rock hard.

 

“Where did they come from?” he squeaks, yanking the covers up. Harry who clearly has no shame reaches down to tease his cock a little more with his hand. “The – ah – underwear. Did you bring those with you?”

 

Roxy shrugs. “I was expecting a honeypot mission like everyone else. I came prepared.”

 

Harry – even while naked and wanking off his new lover – is still the model of decorum.

 

“Miss Morton, while your underwear is indeed exquisite, you have no need to worry. Mr. Unwin has already taken the second condom and I believe he had it earmarked for you. And, if it helps, I’m still very much gay and Eggsy has just laid rather enthusiastic claim to my person.” His hand doesn’t stop, damn him, and Eggsy gives in and bucks his hips, squirming back into the mattress and trying not to look at… or think about Roxy’s sisterly, non-sexual, _could-crush-him-like-a-worm-if-she-really-tried_ body.

 

Roxy doesn’t even falter. “Oh good,” she says, wrapping herself back up in a practical fashion. “I have to admit, when I packed this I was hoping that I’d be seducing someone a little more female-“

 

Oh god that is not an image Eggsy needs right now, his cock actually quivers in Harry’s hands.

 

“I do hate to be rude, Miss. Morton,” Harry murmurs, “but Eggsy is just about to win his third condom and I would like him not to be distracted. Would you be able to pop and get us some champagne? Three glasses if you please: you must join us in a short while when we’re all a little more civilised.”

 

Eggsy has to reign himself in before the hand and Harry’s goddamn voice push him over the edge. Roxy leaves the room with a knowing smirk.

 

“So what are you going to do with the third condom?” Harry murmurs, his strokes are leisurely now, stoking a slow fire in Eggsy’s body.

 

Eggsy smiles and leans across to claim a soft kiss before melting back down into the pillows.

 

“I’m gonna chuck it,” he says. “And then I’m gonna get you to write a review of my performance for Charlie’s benefit. _‘Five stars, would shag again_.’ If you could mention that - chav scumbag that I am - I nicked the third condom, I’d be much obliged.”

 

Harry actually chuckles.

 

“So what happens now?” Eggsy asks.

 

Harry must know what he means. They’re actually going to have to talk about this thing between them and make decisions, but right now neither of them want to be serious.

 

“I’m going to finish you off right now, and then we’ll dress respectably and have champagne with Roxy, and then…”

 

His grip on Eggsy’s cock becomes tighter, causing Eggsy to pant.

 

“What?”

 

"And then I believe that it’s tradition for candidates to spend twenty-four hours with their mentors.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nothing more nerve-wracking than writing for a new fandom and hoping you haven’t screwed anything up. Please let me know if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> And yes, this is – by far – the porniest thing I’ve ever written.


End file.
